


The Truth of a Seer

by Joan963z



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Souled Spike (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: A seer/potential Slayer gives souled Spike a message. This story was written in 2006 as a writing exercise.
Kudos: 1





	The Truth of a Seer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I am only keeping the fandom alive in our hearts.

The Truth of a Seer  
by Joan Z.

She saw how Buffy treated him, with trust and respect, and she saw the hate Robin Wood had for him. She saw the anger Buffy held toward Giles, for his betrayal, Giles had tried to hurt him. She didn't spend much time wondering about what she saw. There was training and the first and the bringers to occupy her mind. Or so she thought, until she had the dream.

It was hot and the cave was damp and clammy. She watched as he fought, and she saw the glow as his soul was returned to him. And she felt the pain that he carried for all that he had done. It was the pain that woke her in the early morning.

She decided to go and shower while the others slept, she hoped the warm water would wash away the feelings the dream had left with her. The other potentials didn't have dreams, but the other potentials did not have a seer for a mother and grandmother. After her shower she dressed and quietly poured herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

The sun was rising and the potentials were beginning to wake. Buffy came upstairs and Willow came down. She decided to go out on the back porch to get away from the morning chatter. Sitting there in the morning light, a cool breeze blowing and a blue sky without the hint of a cloud, the drive to go to Spike started. She put it aside at first but it was persistent and she had learned not to disobey the cosmos when it wanted something of her. So she went into the house and down the basement stairs.

"You want something?" he asked as she stood staring at him.

"I have to talk to you," she said in a voice so quiet that only a vampire could hear it.

She saw the look on his face change; he cocked his head and evaluated her. "Is that so?" He said.

"I had a dream last night," she said, as she walked toward the cot, sat down next to him and looked at floor. "I saw you fight for your soul. I felt all of it. Not the physical stuff but I felt the soul stuff."

He squinted at her, evaluated her harder this time. "Are you okay, Pet?" he asked.

She looked at him a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry for me, Pet," he said, with a hard edge to his voice. "I don't deserve your tears."

"The demon doesn't but the man does," she said in a soft whisper.

"I'm a vampire," he said. "Make no mistake about that."

She looked up from the floor then and looked into his eyes. The sadness was gone and in its place was a hard resolve.

His head jerked back and he tried again to appraise the strange young woman that sat beside him.

For the first time her voice held a hard edge as she spoke. "You're a man trapped in a vampire's body, but that doesn't make you any less of a man." She got up and walked to the stairs. When she reached them she turned and spoke to him again. "There's something else you should know," she said with the same hard edge to her voice. "Redemption is a decision, not a process, the moment you decided to fight to get your soul back you were redeemed."

"I wish I could believe that," he said.

She turned and walked slowly up the stairs as she spoke, "You don't have to believe in a truth for it to be true," and then she was gone.

+++++++++++++++++++++++  
Please comment.


End file.
